


I CAN BE STRONGER, I PROMISE!

by Hummingbird42



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Irondad, Other, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hummingbird42/pseuds/Hummingbird42
Summary: After everything that Tony Stark has been through from bringing the Avengers back together, bringing half the universe back, and defeating Thanos, Peter should be fine. He should be going back to school and helping the little guy now, right… Right?





	I CAN BE STRONGER, I PROMISE!

**Author's Note:**

> HEY SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN POSTING MUCH MY COMPUTER HAS BEEN ACTING OFF. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE SHOT AND DON'T WORRY, MORE FANFICS WILL BE HERE SOON.

After everything that Tony Stark has been through from bringing the Avengers back together, bringing half the universe back, and defeating Thanos, Peter should be fine. He should be going back to school and helping the little guy now, right… Right?

When Peter finally came back after the defeat of Thanos the first thing Tony expected was a hug from the child, but instead he got an apology. Tony wasn’t in the mood for this after going through all the trouble so he told the young hero to ‘’forget about it, we’re going home’’.

A few weeks have passed and to Tony’s surprised Peter never stopped apologizing, even when it came to things that were somebody else’s fault. For example one Sunday morning Scott left an empty carton of milk in the fridge and Peter apologized for that and said he can go get some more and pay for it himself, then started to run outside in his pajamas, in the snow. He’s also been training in the training room more than he’s been working in the lab with Tony, which was odd to the man. Peter loved Lab Days, one time Tony and Peter almost stayed in that lab for 3 entire day living on nothing but coffee and pizza. Now he’s constantly training, and when he’s not in the training room, he’s still training, like asking Clint to show him how to use a bow and arrow, or asking Stephen to teach him some magic.

But what almost gave Tony a heart attack was finding out Peter was doing Patrols without the suit Tony made for him. He’s been running around in a new red and blue useless onesie. That’s when Tony immediately flew to Peter and told him to wear his suit or he’s going to tell Aunt May, and Peter did. Which that’s supposed to make things better right, Tony thought to himself. There must have a good reason to not wear his suit, right?

One night Tony was just doing what he normally does on a Tuesday night, working in his lab, when suddenly he got an emergency call from Karen. Peter almost fell to his death if he hadn’t reinstall the parachute in his suit. Tony deep down knew that Peter wasn’t alright but he didn’t know that he was suicidal, that immediately made him sprint out of his lab and call his suit. Tony flew to Peter’s location as fast as he could and what Tony found was a sleeping hero on the grass in the middle of nowhere. Tony took a long sigh and picked up the kid and flew back to the Compound and put Peter in the Med Bay. 

As Tony stripped the suit off of Peter to look at the damages Tony noticed that the kid wasn’t suicidal, he just hasn’t slept in days. Tony knew this from experience, when he saw the long gruesome bags under Peter’s eyes, and deathly pale skin. He’s had this before and now Peter has it too. Tony really wanted answers from the small hero but all he can do now is let him sleep, so Tony left the room to call May and get some sleep himself.

An entire day passed and Peter finally woke up, when FRIDAY informed Tony he sprinted to the Med Bay and found a semi well-rested Peter still in bed. Peter was about to open his mouth and Tony stopped Peter with a ‘’don’t’’, because he knows what Peter was going to do. He was going to apologize again and it’s not going to help anyone or anything if he keeps doing this. And Tony swears if he hears one more ‘’sorry’’ out of Peter, his brain is going to explode.

‘’I don’t want to hear an apology out of you, I just want to know what is wrong, and so when I finally stop talking, I want you to just answer that question for me. Do you understand’’, Tony said with a stern voice. 

Tears were starting to come out of Peter’s eyes, the boy tried to fight them back but it was no use, Peter was crying.

‘’It’s all my fault… I’m so sorry, Mr. Stark’’, Peter said between tears.

Tony just stared at Peter confused, ‘’what was your fault’’?

‘’It was my fault… back on Titan… I had the chance to take the gauntlet from Thanos, but I failed and then half of the universe disappeared’’, Peter cried.

Tony stared at the child in disbelief.

‘’It was all my fault that I caused all that chaos, so I tried to get better, stronger… But all I did was screw things up even more, and I’m sorry! I’m a terrible hero, and a human being’’.

Tony immediately ran to Peter and wrapped his arms around the sorrowful boy. ‘’I’m Sorry’’, that’s what Peter really meant on Titan. Tony always thought that it was because Peter believed he failed him, but no. Peter believed he was failing the entire universe, no wonder why the boy was so messed up.

‘’It’s not your fault Peter… It never was, you fought just as much as anyone on Titan’’. Tony explained.

‘’But it wasn’t enough’’, Peter replied with more tears. ''If I was stronger… Then maybe…’’

Tony shushed the boy and let him cry into his arms and waited until he was done.

When Peter was done crying he was very quiet. 

‘’You ok’’? Tony questioned.

Peter slowly shook his head. 

Tony took a deep breath then exhaled, ‘’ok here’s what we’re going to do, starting next week every Tuesday and Thursday you’re going to see a therapist at the compound, and for this entire week we’re going to Disney land’’.

‘’What’’? Peter stared at Tony in disbelief.

‘’Disney Land. Have you been there’’? Tony said to the confused boy.

‘’No, but I can’t just skip school for an entire week to go to Disney Land’’, and I missed so much homework after being dusted and…’’

‘’Don’t worry I’ll tell them you’re going on a SI Trip, and I’ll also help you with your homework. After everything that’s happen you deserve a break'', Tony said. ''Well''?

‘’I don’t know what to say’’? Peter said.

‘’How about a nothing right now because I don’t want any of the team to know about Disney Land. Just you and I, ok’’? Tony said with a grin. 

‘’Disney Land’’?! Said a young voice that belonged to a Cassie Lang holding a get well card for Peter.

‘’Shit’’! Said Tony.


End file.
